You Don't Know Me
by IcyMoonOnStage
Summary: Sam wants to go to a concert and Dean wants a better brother. An AU with singer Castiel and a technician Dean who has no idea who anybody is. Miscommunication ensues. Destiel


Sam and Dean Winchester are brothers. Family. Bound by blood. The only ones who they can truly depend on. They would rather watch the world burn, than see each other hurt. But that does not mean they are the same, nor that they agree on everything. They're actually quite opposite.

Of course, when you truly love someone you don't care about your differences, you love them for what they are. But, there are exceptions.

"Pop!? Really, Sam? You want to go to a pop concert?" Dean glared at his younger brother, wondering how they could be related. "Listening to it is bad enough, but going to a concert..."

"I'm sorry Dean, not everyone can have your elite taste of music. We, mortals, sometimes like listening to something other than 80's rock"

"80's rock is the only music worth listening to, Sammy! How many times do I have to tell you that to get it through that thick skull of yours?"

Sam looked at his brother, trying to convey with his look that he wasn't going to give up. He could be stubborn as a mule when he wanted to. And now he really wanted to. Despite of what Dean says, Hell's Angels were frickin awesome. Not at all _'lame attempts at music made for edgy teens' _as he so sophisticatedly puts it.

Hell's Angels were a band of four members who were all from one strangely talented family. There was Anna, the drummer; Gabriel, the guitarist; Crowley, the bassist; and Castiel, the lead vocals. They were quite popular and their songs were often hits. Oh, and they were performing in Texas in a few days and Sam _needed _to go. He already arranged everything with his friends the moment they found out. The only thing left was the lift. Therefore-

" -pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"

"Jesus, Sam you haven't been this annoying since your weird phase in middle school." Dean looked at him and put down his already cold food, giving up any pretences of a normal dinner. He sighed and said in a softer tone: "You really want this, huh?"

"They're really good, Dean. And I know that we don't have any money to burn but I've already thought of that! Mr. Raekan agreed to give me a raise as long as I babysit his children on Friday and Mrs. Kendry from down the street is going to pay me 50$ if I mow her lawn. I've got this, we just need a lift since none of us are actually old enough for a license."

"Not old enough, my ass. You're all 15, when I was your age, I was already stealing dad's car-"

"Dean, you're 22, not 62. Please act like it." A glint appeared in his eyes and in that moment Dean knew he lost the fight. "Does that mean you'll drive us?"

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know if Azazel will let me get off early because of it. Wait, no, scratch that, I know Azazel won't let me get off early because of that. He can't simply just let someone go without making the rest of his career there miserable. I swear, the man is the Devil incarnated."

Dean was an intern in The Fire, a new technology company with the infamous Nick Pellegrino on the head of it. Dean never met him himself but considering the amount of assholes working for him, he could kinda see the vague outline. One of those assholes is Azazel, the executive. He swears, the only reason Azazel was put on this earth was to torment him.

"That's the thing, you don't have to take a day off. The concert starts after your shift ends so you can just pick us off afterwards!"

For some time they just stared at each other until Dean caved. "Fine. But I hope you know how embarrassed I feel for having a brother who likes-" He shivered "-pop music"

.

And that was how Dean found himself in a car with a bunch of hormonal excited teenagers acting like they were going to see Led Zepellin, and not some generic white boy band playing songs with the same four notes.

When they finally arrived, Dean was contemplating homicide. It's not that he didn't like the kids. On the contrary, but God do they have a screeching voice. He hopes puberty fixes it.

"Well, we're here." A little bit more and he was free. His work today was hell and he couldn't wait to get home and rewatch all of the Die Hard movies. And maybe cry into his pillow a bit. His foot was already ready to press the gas pedal when Sam chimed in.

"You have to come with us, they won't let us in without an adult."

"What?! Sam, that wasn't the plan"

"You don't have to be there the whole time, just until it starts. Please." Sam was pulling the puppy dog eyes and there was no way Dean could say no to those. The bastard.

The people in the row to the entrance were mostly just teenagers with a few chaperones like him. A couple of them gave him knowing looks so he at least wasn't alone in this.

They moved slowly, but continuously and, before they knew it, they were inside.

It turns out that they came too early so he had to wait twenty minutes for it to start. The kids found their seats somewhere in the front and Dean, already sick of the noise, went to find some fresh air. He wondered when he became an old man. A few years ago, he was the one screaming the loudest on concerts and now he can't handle it. God, how the years have passed.

He pushed through the crowd and found a back door.

The door muffled the racket inside for which he was so grateful. Dean looked around himself and found that he was in an alleyway with bad lighting. Also, he wasn't alone.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody was out here."

The man in front of him was in his twenties if not a few years older than Dean. He was wearing dark, tight jeans with a plain T-shirt, even though it was quite chilly outside. His shirt did nothing to hide the muscles underneath it nor the various tattoos decorating his arms. He was leaning on a wall, smoking a cigarette, looking like the stereotypical bad boy in all American high school movies, sans the leather jacket. It was quite hot.

"There's enough space for both of us here, no need to apologize." He took another whiff and gave Dean a subtle once-over.

"Had to get away from the crowd, huh?" Dean said and walked over to him. The man looked at him weirdly but still nodded. "Yeah, me too. The hormones behind that door remind me too much of high school to relax." He snorted and put out his cigarette.

"If you hate it so much, why did you come?" The stranger looked him in the eyes which caused a shiver to run down Dean's spine. He lost the ability to speak for a few seconds.

"Oh, it wasn't my choice, trust me. I would never listen to that shit out there. My brother and his friends needed a chaperone and nobody else was available, apparently." Remembering he hasn't introduced himself, he extended his hand "I'm Dean."

"Castiel" That earned a low whistle from Dean.

"Castiel? Jeez, how'd your parents come up with that one?"

"Drugs." He said in a deadpan voice. For a minute, Dean just stared at him.

"I seriously don't know whether that was a joke or not"

Castiel smiled and looked at him again. "Have you never heard of it before?"

"Drugs? Well, yeah I t-"

"No, not drugs. My name. You've never heard it anywhere else?"

"Was I supposed to?" Dean asked. Did he hear it before? It sounds awfully familiar. "I mean it is a pretty strange name, no offence, so there must not be a lot of people named Castiel."

"I guess you're right."

The door opened once again and a red haired girl, dressed similarly to Castiel, came out and passed him without a glance to get to Castiel. By the look on his face, he knew her but didn't really like her. At least that's what Dean thought when he grimaced over the papers she handed him.

Dean felt sympathy over the man. He must be really important if he had to do paperwork on a concert.

"It's time. You ready?" The girl asked, without a glance towards Dean or any indication that she notices his presence. He would be insulted, but he honestly doesn't care enough.

"Does it matter? I have to go either way."

"Just sharing courtesies. You catch more bugs with honey than vinegar, and all that"

"Flies" Dean interjected and immediately regretted it.

The girl turned towards him with surprise on her face, like she didn't even notice him there, which, rude.

"Excuse me?"

"It's 'You catch more _flies _with honey than vinegar', not bugs."

The girl glared at him. "Thanks." She went to face Castiel again, but instead looked back at Dean. "What are you doing here, anyway? The concert is _inside_ the building. You'll find it, just look for a large crowd of people in front of a big stage and you're there."

"Thanks." He mimicked her.

She gave him a thumbs up and turned to Castiel who was watching them both with confusion.

The girl looked at him with a done expression "Come on, you start in 10" She tucked on his arm and Castiel followed her, rather unwillingly. Starts in 10? What did she mean by that?

Castiel stopped in front of the door, the girl giving up on him and entering. "I'll see you inside, Dean"

A feeling washed over him when Castiel said his name. His voice was quite deep so whatever he said sounded important and authoritive. He wanted to answer that they probably won't but the man was already gone.

He stayed there for a while, breathing in the fresh air and psyching himself up for the mess that must be waiting for him inside.

'Just a few more minutes and you can go home' he thought

God, he's so old.

The inside was hell. Loud music he could feel in his intestines, sweaty bodies everywhere, no way through and Jesus was it hot. He took of his flannel and tied it around his waist, checking his back pocket to see if any of these little bastards snatched his phone.

He found Sam chatting to his friends in the front seats. Why were there any seats? He never got that. It was a concert, you're not gonna be sitting during a concert. Or maybe you will. Dean wouldn't know, he hasn't been to one in a long time.

Not wanting to bother the kids, he leaned on a nearby wall and watched them. Sam's friends were all around his age – 14, 15 – and they all had this nerdish vibe around them. Not that that was a bad thing or anything. There was Kevin, a small quiet kid who looked really uncomfortable in this crowd; Jo, an old family friend who Dean always had a soft spot for; and Jessica, an eccentric girl who Sammy obviously had a thing for. He heard a lot about the last one from his little brother. Ah, young love.

The lights dimmed and Dean sighed, preparing to leave when the crowd erupted into screams and the spotlight focused on the stage where the instruments were already set.

He looked down at his phone as every individual band member came out with an applause. The last one got the biggest applause. Dean scrolled through his contacts and messaged Charlie as the audience slowly settled down. A loud echoing voice came on through the speakers.

"Please welcome... Hell's Angels!" A big applause

A hard rhythm started as Dean turned off his phone and went to say goodbye when the lyrics started and what the fuck-

His head whipped around to the stage as his eyes locked with… Castiel. What. Is. His .Life

They stared at each other, Castiel still singing. He was quite good. Though, Dean couldn't really focus on his deep, _deep_ voice right now. He was too busy freaking out over the fact that he was so dumb, oh my fuck, how dumb could he be? And oh, he insulted a singer. He insulted his brother's favourite singer, a multinational, famous celebrity. Sammy was gonna kill him.

Castiel's stare was a powerful thing. Dean felt like he was suffocating as their stare continued and he had no time to think over how Cas managed to find him in this giant overstuffed room.

Finally, Cas looked down at a slow part of the song and Dean could breathe again. He decided Die Hard could wait and he leaned back on the wall wanting to see how it plays out. Castiel's eyes lifted off the ground and he seemed surprised to see Dean still there. He thought he would leave. Great, he made a person he talked to for not even a full minute, think he doesn't like them. Good job Dean.

As he listened to song after song, he began to quite enjoy them, though he would never admit it to Sam.

Castiel seemed to pour all his energy into performing, getting lost in the lyrics. He would still glance at Dean's direction more times than not and Dean made sure to smile at him every time. To his credit, he would smile back, so the man at least didn't hate him. Much.

A few hours later, the atmosphere began to drop in the room but the ending song was welcomed with the biggest applause yet.

Forty minutes later. Dean was taking Sammy and the others to the car, his mind all over the place.

"You didn't have to stay through the whole thing, we just needed you to pick us up when it ended" Sam told him as his friends talked excitedly about the band.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I decided what the hell, you know?"

Sam looked at him for a second and then nodded his head, not believing a word he said.

Dean's thoughts wandered to Castiel again. He honestly could not believe his luck. Or lack, thereof. Leave it to him to go to a concert, talk to one person there, insult the music, and then they turn out to be a super famous singer that made the before mentioned music. Plus, the man was _hot _and Dean just cost himself a possible one night stand.

As they reached the Impala, all of the kids getting in without breaking their excited chatter, Dean opened the front door but stopped. He had to pee.

"I'll be right back, I just gotta go to the little boy's room" He told the group at large and ignored the 'old man' thrown at him from what he hoped was Sam. He really doesn't need this line of jokes to spread.

He walked back to the building and wandered around in the too big of a hall. The door to the bathroom ended up being all the way on the other side of the building which was badly lit, had half off the dry paint peeled off the walls, and smelled too much of blood for Dean's liking. He felt like the white girl in the start of every horror movie, as he kept on walking through dark hall to the bathroom, ignoring the now flickering light.

The bathroom itself wasn't much better, but he was close to pissing himself so he rushed towards one of the stalls but stopped as he noticed a man in the back of the room.

'Oh, you gotta be kidding me-'

"Dean" Castiel said, taking a couple of wipes and drying his hands. He stepped closer to him, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Cas, hi!" Castiel's brows furrowed at the nickname, but he stayed silent. "Huh, déjà vu, right?"

His head ticked to the side, like a confused puppy, and wow he couldn't just be hot, he had to be adorable as well.

A long silence stretched out between them, Cas never breaking eye contact.

"Listen, dude, I am so sorry for the shit I said. I swear to God I didn't know you were _that_ Castiel, and now that I said it out loud, I can see how that's not better." He stammered out in one long breath.

He still hadn't broken off eye contact. It's becoming unnerving.

"And to be fair, I never really listened to your songs before, I just – by the name I kind of assumed it would be generic pop" His hands were wildly gesturing, so he pushed them into his pockets. "Not that there's anything bad with the name Hell's Angels," He backtracked, "Or pop in general. It's just not my favourite genre, and would you please say something you've been staring at me this whole time so as long as you don't interrupt me, I'll continue talking and nobody wants tha-"

"Dean" Castiel interrupted. "It's okay, you didn't insult me by saying that. Honestly, that was the first in a long time that someone actually told me what they really thought." He threw the wipes into the bin and leaned against a wall, "I was surprised you stayed"

"I was surprised, too. But you know, kids and their stubbornness. Couldn't force myself to leave" Dean lied. And by the look on Cas's face, he wasn't very convincing.

"Kids? Your brother you mean?"

"Yeah, he's a huge fan of yours, talks about you all the time. He even bought the concert tickets with his own money. Been saving for a month."

Cas watched as an exasperated, but fond smile appeared on Dean's face. His brother and him seemed to be really close.

"What about your parents, couldn't they afford the tickets? We made sure they weren't that expensive so no one would feel excluded."

The smile disappeared and Cas immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"Um, no, our mom died when Sammy was six months old, and dad just disappeared one day. He's probably serving time in some prison on the other side of the country." The last part he said with a bitter tone to it.

""


End file.
